


Flying

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Citizens of Empire City, F/F, Feels, Mentions of Suicide, Singing, Strangers, its over isnt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strangers gather to marvel in concern and fear at the woman dancing on the ledge.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's been forever since the episode 'Mr. Greg,' came out, but I've only wanted to write something like this, so that's what I'm doing. I also know that Pearl is to far up for anyone to here her singing from below but sHH

The woman walked with her boyfriend down the long streets of Empire City, stopping to admire the night lights. She squeezed his arm as she looked around with her wonder-filled eyes.

"Thanks for taking me here Earl! Gosh, it's so pretty and colorful- you really know me the best. How'd you know I'd love it here?!?"

Her boyfriend's eyes shined as he laughed. "Well, it's a city as bright and lively as you, Veronica." She slapped his arm.

"Stop being cheesy!" She said as she gazed around the sidewalk, when her eyes caught the growing crowd in front of  _Le Hotel._ "Earl, look over there." She pointed to the crowd.

He followed her finger. "What's going on over there?" He asked her.

"I dunno. Let's check it out!" She grabbed his hand and ran down the perfectly smoothed pavement. 

The two swished their way in the center of the crowd. She looked around. When she didn't see anything, she tapped the old man standing next to her. "What's going on?"

The man's mouth was agape as he pointed up. She followed his finger to see a woman. She was paler than the snow, and her orange hair was so light that one could easily mistake it for pink. 

The woman was dancing...on the ledge. Everyone below marveled as she gracefully leaped and turned. Veronica gasped when she she heard beautiful singing emitting from the rooftop. She was singing...about someone. It was heart-wrenching. Everyone could hear it and everyone couldn't help but wonder, what happened to her? What's the story that lies beneath her sad eyes?

Well, everyone had one single thought.

She was going to jump.

"Earl." Veronica whispered fiercely. "We gotta do something."

"What can we do?" He said solemnly. "God, I hope she doesn't jump."

The singing stopped. The woman on the ledge stood there. Everyone held their breath, hearts pounding through their chests.

And then she stepped down.

The tension was released, like a balloon released between two tightly pressed stones.

"Oh thank god," Veronica held her chest. 

"Her singing was beautiful..." Earl thought aloud.

"Her existence was gorgeous." Veronica echoed.

"Veronica...Come on, let's just keep going."

"Uh huh..." Reluctantly, her eyes lingered on the spot where the woman stood moments ago before following her boyfriend.

The night would daunt the citizens who witnessed her until they reached the end of their time.

Yes, questions would linger, and a story untold would be wondered.

But, as they knew it, she was alive.

And really, that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
